Prayer
by Night's Fang
Summary: Inu-Yasha Fullmetal Alchemist. Pairing: Roy Mustang/Kagome Higurashi. Summary: Every prayer has it's meaning in life. For 30 Angsts on livejournal


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the animes/mangas Fullmetal Alchemist or Inu-Yasha. Neither do I own their characters.

**A/N:** For 30 angsts on Live journal. Nothing else.

**Summary:** Every prayer has a meaning in life.

* * *

**Prayer**

* * *

Kagome remembers visiting a church when she was at a younger age. Three, give or take a few weeks, if her memory is accurate. It isn't a particularly eventful memory, but it's a pleasant one. She muses idly that it was perhaps the prayer the kind old nun taught her, that makes the visit so memorable.

It's ironic that she remembers it now, of all the times. It's ironic that she remembers that memory whenever she enters this place.

The human mind really is incomprehensible. (_And the subconscious is vast._)

_Our Father_

She remembers it went something like that. The old nun said that their Lord had given the world this prayer himself. And he said to call God their Father, because at the end of the day God is a parent. _How nice,_ she remembers thinking at the time.

One year later Alchemy shows her God doesn't exist.

The same year Mustang teaches her, that the devil is omnipresent. (_He's always been. And he's here right now laughing. Waiting._)

_Who art in Heaven_

She's learnt that there's no such thing as heaven. There is no afterlife at all. In the end, the body rots to dust and bones, while the soul becomes energy inside the world of "The Gate".

Heaven doesn't exist. There is a hell yes. That's the thing called "life" which they live.

People are foolish. She was once foolish too.

Brown eyes sweep over the room once again, absently recording every detail. (Leave nothing in. Leave everything out. Forget it.)

_Hallowed be Thy Name_

The world worships something that they don't know. Something that doesn't exist.

And if it doesn't exist, then there's nothing very hallowed about it's name.

The room is ready. (But the world is not!)

_Thy Kingdom Come_

What kingdom do people pray for? She idly wonders. Most of them pray for peace. That's what the world needs the most.

The world is in need of a reality check.

The preparations have been completed. _Finally._ (Forget it!)

_Thy Will be done_

What divine will? Kagome wonders. A divine will of war, strife and grief? Because the world is full of it. The world creates it for itself.

The world is full of hypocrites.

She scans the room once again, making sure she hasn't missed anything. (Leave now! Leave this far, far behind!)

_On Earth_

Earth is nothing more than a dying mass of molten lava. It's nothing more than a ticking time bomb waiting to explode.

Earth is Hell.

One miscalculation could bring about a fatal flaw. (Then don't do it ! Don't! Don't! Don't! Don't! Don't!)

_As it is in Heaven_

Heaven doesn't exist. It's just someone's fanciful whim.

Heaven is a childhood fantasy.

She hasn't missed anything. The circle is precise. The ingredients are in perfect proportion. The Shikon is in the middle to act as the catalyst. (It's not right Kagome! This isn't right!)

_Give us today our Daily Bread_

There was no blessing to be given. No bread to be given in this cruel world.

You have to earn it. You have to take it. You have to steal what is rightfully yours, to etch out a survival.

Everything is, as she needs it to be. It's time to begin the ritual. (Don't Kagome! Stop Kagome!)

_And forgive our Sins_

Sins. They're something that you need in order to live. In order to survive. Pride, Greed, Gluttony, Envy, Lust, Sloth, and Wrath. They're all needed.

The world is not meant for the virtuous. They're killed off before they're even given a chance.

She gets down on her knees, and begins. She's about to bring him back into this world. And the euphoria is exotic. (You'll bring back a sin Kagome!)

_As we forgive those who Sin against us_

Forgiveness brings death. Forgiving someone means that you've given them permission to get up and stab you in the back.

Forgiving someone, in this cruel world, is as good as giving them the knife to carve your heart out of it's chest.

Two more steps and it will finally be done. A new sin will blemish her soul, and she'll find her salvation amongst it. It's a small price to pay. (No, it isn't Kagome! Remember Kagome, remember!)

_And lead us not into Temptation_

Temptation? What is temptation?

Temptation of freedom? The sensation Eve felt when she yearned for the taste of the "Forbidden Fruit"?

And the process halts itself, as her chaotic mind searches for the answer. The ritual halts itself midway, two steps left for completion. Two steps left to bring him back. Two more steps left for her to see his angular face framed by messy raven hair, to hear his laid back voice, to look into that soul searching onyx eye. Two more steps to happiness. Two more small methodical steps. Then he can teach her again. Then he can guide her again. Then he can sort out the tormenting chaos that is her thoughts. Then he can get her out of this mess she's gotten herself into… This mess of Inu-Yasha, and Naraku, and magic that has no place in her world of science and Alchemy. (Yes, stop now! Get up, leave and never look back!)

_But Deliver us_

Deliverance from what? What deliverance is needed, she torturously thinks.

She tries to recall. She needs deliverance.

Two more steps, her mind screams. Two more steps and she'll bring him back, _she'll bring Roy back,_ and he'll sort it out for her. _And he'll hug her, and care for her, and scare away all her fears, and make everything right again._ (Two more steps and she'll bring forth her own destruction, another part of her mind screams faintly, aching to be heard. _Remember the prayer Kagome, remember it!_) Yes two more steps. She must finish off the ritual. She claps her hands

_From all evil_

Evil is a relative term. Evil is in the eyes of the beholder.

And evil is what she's about to bring into this world.

Reality calls her back, and her palms barely catch themselves from grazing the circle. (_Roy's dead. He's not coming back. This won't bring Roy back. This won't solve anything. This will just take… and take… and take…_ Her mind screams in anguish.) And the girl gets up, terrified at what she was about to do. She leaves and locks the door, vowing never to come back here again.

She knows she will. The temptation never truly leaves.

But for now, she's safe. For now, she's all right. And the prayer unconsciously escapes her lips in silent thanks.

Deliver us from all evil,

_**Amen.**_

The unborn sin waits patiently by the devils side for the girl to break.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah... Um... I myself have no clue for this one. So don't ask me to explain.

Well Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a note eh?

* * *


End file.
